Split: Replay
Split: Replay is a summary episode of the second season. It goes into depth for each of the main characters. It originally aired on the 14th of July. Josh Jackson Josh has returned to camp once again as the leader of them all. He has to make some tough decisions and even life changing decisions in Emma’s case. Also, his relationship with Charlotte will develop overtime, and he will soon become a rival to William, as he also likes Charlotte. Charlotte Robinson Charlotte eventually overcame her guilt of killing her father in a car crash, right? Except she missed a vital piece of information out when confessing, she left him for dead. Her guilt will eventually come back and haunt her. However, on the positive side, she’s started to develop two relationships with Josh and William. But when William made the moves on her, Samantha told her about William blackmailing her to Charlotte told him to back off. Samantha Walker After finding her father dead in his tent with a bullet through his head, lots of crazy ideas started running through Samantha’s head. She even suspected William and Olivia of killing him. However, after much perseverance, she finally got Olivia to confess to killing Elliot, trouble is that nobody else was around to hear it, so now everybody thinks she’s crazy. So Samantha has made his her mission to show everyone the truth about Olivia. Anya Carne After being kidnapped and shot by the man she thought loved her, Anya started to lose her mind a little bit. At first, she was caught talking to herself in her tent by James. Then she became hysterical when she saw a leaf float across the sand. Anya will soon come to turns with her mental state and she will try and tackle it with help from her friends. Abigail Munson & Alex Parkinson Abbie has started to get into a relationship with former camp member, Alex Parkinson. They seem to be very happy together and very sweet together. However, their relationship will soon hit a rough patch when something from Abbie’s past comes to haunt her. Michelle McWilliams After spending so much time excavating the Twin Station with Emma, Michelle formed a bond with her and the two became very close. After leaving Emma at the Station, Michelle started to have nightmares about Emma in trouble, so she insisted that they go and bring her back to safety. The problem is, she’s already dead. Olivia Taylor After Elliot’s death, Olivia became Samantha’s number one suspect for the murder. After much perseverance from Samantha, Olivia finally admitted, in secret, that she killed Elliot. This forced Samantha to make it her mission to show everybody the truth about Olivia. But, when picking some fruit from the jungle, she was attacked and taken away by the smoke monster and her fate became unknown. James Dorrit James has started to regret more and more about not knowing his daughter, Naomi. When a mysterious woman, Ellie Donoghue, arrived from the Twin Station to the camp, James couldn’t help but notice how much she looked like Naomi. James will soon become obsessed with Ellie as he starts to act as if she is really his daughter. Melissa Lee She’s stayed quiet in the group so far, but she has been helping some people with their grief. It was even her idea to bury Rebecca’s body, a woman she had never met. She will eventually come up with an idea to help the group come together as a unit and help each other with their pain. William Hall After his attempt to get back together with Samantha failed miserably, he eventually found other people and he starter to gain an interest in Charlotte. When he made the moves on Charlotte, she was told about his blackmail, so she told him to back off. This made William’s hate for Samantha grow even more. Emma Carlson After discovering the Twin Station, Emma finally had enough of living on the beach and eating boar meat and mangoes, so she decided to live in the Twin Station with Robert, Peter, Blaine and Heather. However, this was short lived when Emma accidentally put the station on self destruct and destroyed the evidence to prove it to Robert and Peter. Feeling trapped and guilty, she shot herself in the head. When Peter and Robert found her, they decided to bury her and lie about what happened, as they knew the survivors would blame them. Darien Smith He, like Melissa, hasn’t done much. He’s stayed quiet in the background and helped out here and there. He will soon help a fellow “crazy” through their rough times and even later he will make a shocking discovery. Ji-Yun Jeong Ji-Yun was welcomed quite warmly to the camp after she had tried to help them to escape the island. However, when that plan failed, she came up with a bundle of new ideas. She firstly planned with James to create a big canoe for a number of people to fit in and paddle to the nearest land. However, she will soon have difficulties with this idea and she will have to create a new, but familiar idea. Blaine Barnes & Heather Collins And finally, the two new people to the series, these people are the ones which nobody knows anything about. Their first appearances where when they were shown to be in large glass containers, when they came out of them, they could not remember anything, even their names. Peter and Robert told them that their names where Blaine Barnes and Heather Collins. However, despite having amnesia, Heather started to see flashes of memories, she remember white picket fences and bright yellow, wooden houses. They both weren’t around for Emma’s suicide, so when Josh and Michelle came looking for her, they believed Peter and Robert and assumed she’d gone back to the beach camp. Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Recap shows